Is Miku Coming Back?
by Through Lines Of Despair
Summary: Miku's death left eveyone lost. But no one was more lost than Miku's best friend, Rin and Miku's girlfriend, Luka.


**I probably should've uploaded this before. oh well...**

**I don't own Vocaloid. Obviously, if I did... I wouldn't be writing this, would I?**

**Reviews make me happy.**

**xoxo**

**Akira/Nikki**

* * *

><p>Luka's POV<p>

There was nothing left for me. Everything I had, everything I felt, they went with Miku. She was beautiful… she was amazing… she was perfect and once upon a time, she was mine. It had been exactly a year to the day, the first anniversary of her death and everyone was getting ready to visit her. Everyone except me. I sat huddled in Miku's room, crying. I couldn't visit her. I couldn't because it wasn't really her. She wasn't a stone slab; she was a girl with everything to live for. I remember her chasing down the street in the rain wearing a bikini and flip flops. She'd been in the indoor pool with Len talking about nothing. I watched her dart out the door after hearing Rin scream. The next scream didn't come from Rin though, it came from Miku. She slipped and fell headfirst into the road. She couldn't climb to her feet in time and the driver of the car didn't see her. Rin and I watched her die. I cried myself to sleep every night after and Rin never slept. She'd tell me she could see Miku's face as the car hit her, the fear in her eyes. We were so lost without her. None of us wanted to play. We couldn't without Miku. She held us all together. She was our glue. We all fell apart and the one year anniversary was the first time I'd seen most of them in almost a year. Len, Rin and I still stayed together. Rin wanted to stay here to be close to Miku, and Len stayed because Rin stayed.

"L-Luka…" Rin whispered to me, walking into the room. She was crying.

"Yes?" I said, trying to hide my own tears.

"Is Miku coming back? Ever?" Rin asked me. I could see hope in her eyes. I'd always told her that one day Miku would come back. I had no choice. I couldn't be selfish, I couldn't hurt her. She saw Miku's face as she died, I didn't. I gave up though. I couldn't lie anymore.

"No, Rin…" I sighed. Rin ran towards me and wrapped her arms around me, covering me in her tears.

"M-Miku!" Rin sobbed. I hugged Rin, holding her even closer. She was so scared.

"One day, everyone will be happy again" I told her. I was trying to convince myself too. I loved Miku.

"Luka, why did she have to leave?" Rin cried. Len and Rin and never dealt with death before. We'd always tried to keep them from it, keep them innocent and happy. No one imagined we'd lose Miku so soon. Miku and I had our lives planned out together. We were happy.

"Rin… Miku didn't leave exactly… You understand that she died, right?" I sighed, almost bursting into tears again. My girlfriend… dead…

"Yes, Luka… But where did she go? I-I don't understand. Why did she have to go?" Rin sobbed. I couldn't find the words to explain it, so instead I held her close, trying to comfort her.

"We should go see her now" Len sighed as he walked into the room. I stood up, helping Rin to her feet and left the room. I held Rin's hand, still comforting her as we climbed into the car. Kaito drove us to Miku's 'home'. We all climbed out the car and I knelt by her grave, Rin sitting beside me.

"M-Miku… I m-miss you" Rin said, sniffing to stop her tears.

"I miss you too" a familiar voice said. We all utnred to face the source of the sound in unison.

"MIKU!" we all exclaimed. Sure enough, Miku stood there. She was transparent, but with a clear outline. We ran towards her and hugged her, but, she disappeared almost as soon as she came.

"Miku came back!" Rin sang happily.

"Yeah, I guess she did…" I said, staring at the spot where Miku had stood just moments earlier.

"I'm coming here every day to visit her! I'm going to see her every day!" Rin insisted.

"I'll come too" I smiled. Seeing Miku had given Rin and I back our smiles. As soon as we returned home, we began to write some new songs. We knew how angry Miku would be if she knew we'd stopped playing music. We worked hard, making sure that it was perfect.

"Luka? Do you think Miku will like it?" Rin asked.

"I'm sure she'll love it" I smiled back. She was never truly gone. I could see her whenever I wanted to inside my head.

"Thank you" I heard Miku say. We looked up to see her walk out of the door.

"Miku? Miku? Where are you going?" Rin called.

"To record some stuff" Miku giggled.

"No! MIKU! Don't leave again…" Rin yelled.

"I'm always here really. Remember that" Miku smiled, walking back through the door.

"But Miku! You left me" Rin pouted.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sor-" Miku began as she faded away again. Rin began to cry again.

"She'll come back, Rin" I told her. This time, I wasn't lying. I knew Miku would be back. She couldn't leave us forever. She was meant to have left us, but she came back. She'd always come back. I smiled as I watched Rin dry her eyes. She smiled at me.

"You're right. And I can't see her face anymore. She's not scared, she's happy" Rin told me.

"That's good…" I smiled. I had to help them. Miku had done before. I was the closest thing to Miku, Miku's girlfriend. I was Miku's girlfriend. No matter who else I met, I'd always be Miku's. Always.


End file.
